


The Lesser Evil

by onemoreword



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious consent (at the end?), F/M, It's all political in the end, Medieval Times (??), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rebel Sakura, Uchiha King, implied torture/murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemoreword/pseuds/onemoreword
Summary: Setting: Medieval Times (????)They were both bound by duty. His heart was full of regret, but there was just no other way around it. So to mitigate the damages, to ensure that she came out of this alive, Shisui knew he'd have to take matters into his own hands, even if it was vile and horrendous.





	The Lesser Evil

Shisui inhaled deeply through his nose, calming his nerves as he lounged on the throne that was now his. Belying his impassive face was the thundering of his heart. Fortunately, no one but he could hear it.

Relaxing further on the uncomfortable seat, he nodded at one of his men. “Let her in.”

The doors to the throne room opened with a groan and the sound of chains rattling could be heard as the fallen Queen’s champion entered. Shisui felt his breath caught in his throat as he saw her, noting how the attendants had cleaned her up well. The dirt and grime that had accumulated while she’d been forced to remain within the underground prisons were completely wiped clean and even from afar, Shisui could smell the alluring scent of flowers emanating from her body

Swallowing hard, he tried not to stare at the near sheer material her short robe seemed to be made of and of how she wore nothing beneath it. However, he did immediately notice the uninhibited leers from the nearby guards and bristled openly. “Leave us.”

The guards all stood at attention at the irritated demand. “But my lord, the queen’s champion is-.”

“Properly cowed and is aware of her place,” Shisui waved away their concerns dismissively. “She knows better than anyone not to rebel.”

Especially as such defiance meant the ruin of the fledgling queen that she’d sworn to protect, the small child who was currently in captive within the Uchiha High Courts up north. One wrong slip of the tongue and the Uchiha ladies and gents of the court, thirsting with ambition and retribution from the long war, would be given open permission to do as they pleased with the child.

Shisui pointedly ignored her emerald eyes that seemed to glow under the flickering light from the torches, knowing he’d see nothing but hatred, despondency, and reluctant docility. The normally near indomitable spirit was quenched after the Uchiha King Madara had provided a sample of the consequences of her defiance. Something small, but enough to make the message clear.

Though the wound should have healed by now, Shisui had heard of how the young fallen queen still refused to wear her hair up, as which was current fashion, intent on hiding the fact that she was now missing a part of her ear. The mutilation being the repercussion of her champion’s attempt to escape.

Reluctant footsteps of the guards slowly made their way towards the entrance of the throne room before the heavy stone doors were closed shut, leaving Shisui alone with the woman who’d single handedly destroyed many of the Uchiha’s armies with her genius tactics and strategy.

Her chin was raised defiantly, which Shisui noted in approval. Good, her spirit wasn't completely squelched. Still, despite her courage, he could see the slight tremble on her shoulders and the soft rattle of the chains that bound her arms behind her.

“Come here.” he ordered softly.

The disturbing clattering of chains continued as she made her way towards him, entering into the dim lights that revealed the soft pastel pink of her hair. Unlike the normal trend of long tresses from the ladies in court, she’d chopped hers to a more manageable length, keeping her hair above her shoulders. Still, the pink locks looked so enticing and Shisui couldn't stop himself from reaching out and running his fingers through them.

She flinched under his touch and he wanted to hiss out air in irritation at his thoughtlessness.... though it would not matter in the long run. A simple touch like this would be nothing compared to what the night held for her.

“Haruno Sakura, was it?” he continued stroking her hair, taking advantage of his natural height over her and the high ground of the throne.

“Yes, my lord.”

“To the Uchiha, I am a lord.” Shisui tightened his grip on her hair and pulled, causing her to clench teeth with a grimace. He jerked her forward, yanking her head back with a sharp pull, and stared coldly into her eyes. “But to you?”

Her lips thinned and rage swam in the depths of her green eyes.

“Rebellion?” he inquired with an arch of his brow.

Sakura’s eyes widened, memories flashing of the terrified scream of her queen. She could still feel the heavy weight of the hands that restrained her, easily ignoring her struggles while she could only helplessly watch the cruel king carelessly wave his dagger around. Her eyes immediately turned downcast in deference.

“... no, my... king.” she choked on the title.

Uchiha Shisui had been the one to successfully conquer the modest lands of her queen. As a gift, King Madara had presented the crown to him. While still a lord amongst the eyes of the Uchiha, within the tiny kingdom, he was the king.

Her king.

“On your knees.”

“Yes... m-my king.” she tried to hide the tremor in her voice while she sank down to her knees with her eyes trained to the velvet carpets, her heart pounding as a part of her knew of what was coming. Another childish part of her fervently begged to be wrong.

Instead, she internally jumped as she heard the sound of clothes being shuffled in front of her and of the heavier material being dropped to the floor. A few agonizing seconds passed before she felt a larger a hand, a man’s hand, cup her by the chin.

Her breath hitched in fear, but she didn't struggle as he lifted her face, their difference in height immediately bringing her eye level to her king’s semi-hard cock.

Her eyes became unbearable wide and panic threatened to settle in her veins.

Audible memories flashed as she heard the screams of her mother... the nuns... innocent village women... the disgusting moans of pleasure of the men who pillaged and manipulated women to their fancy...

“Open your mouth and stick out your tongue,” his voice was raspy and Shisui felt how stiff she was under his grasp. But he could not show mercy. If this was enough to break her, she'd never make it through all this alive.

Sakura didn't respond, shaking as she struggled to fight against the instinct to flee. The manacles that shackled her arms behind her were nothing but a ruse. She could easily pick the lock and escape. Run from the terror that awaited her

But what of the young queen she’d sworn to protect? She was still but a child... would she leave her like everyone had left her when she herself had been but a child? Abandoned and vulnerable to the wolves?

“Sakura,” Shisui’s nails bit into her skin and the warning was clear. His patience was very limited and pushing him would have dire consequences.

Her lips were slowly parted and Shisui watched as her tongue trembled and slipped out. He released his hold over her jaw and began running his hand through her hair again. “Good girl. Now look at me."

Obediently, she lifted her stunned gaze and with her attention upward, she jumped when she felt the thick bulbous head of Shisui’s cock abruptly brush against her lips.

There was a punishing pull of her hair.

“Don’t move.” came the cold hiss.

“I'm sorry, my king.” she winced at the pain and immediately opened her mouth wide again, staring into the dark depths of his eyes and struggling not to scream when she felt the tip of his member brush against her lips again.

When confident she wouldn't accidentally bite down, Shisui grabbed the based of his member and groaned as he eased his way into the tightness of her hot mouth. He could feel her shake under his hold, but could barely bring himself to care when he could feel her lips wrapped around him. The lovely mouth he’d sometimes fantasized about after first becoming entranced with the Queen’s infamous champion.

Sakura choked at how deeply he seated himself within her mouth, feeling the tip of him brushing against the back of her throat. Having been told to watch, her eyes were trained on his face contorted with pleasure, but she barely grasped what she was seeing. All the blood had drained from her face as she felt the heaviness of his cock in her mouth and she no longer felt as though she had any control over her now impossibly heavy limbs.

Fortunately, there was no need for her to try as Shisui helped her pull her head back before quickly jerking her forward in time with the thrust of his hips.

An instinctive yelped escaped her, but it was muffled due to how full her mouth was, gagging as Shisui pumped himself deeper into her throat with each thrust.

Tears gathered in her eyes at the burning pain and she dared not tear her eyes away from his face, fearing the consequences of even the slightest modicum of disobedience. Instead, her eyes remained locked to Shisui’s, barely absorbing the feverish glint in his eyes or how he opened his mouth to release the tightly constrained groan of pleasure, too busy with how she choked and gagged under the weight of his erection. 

“Take it all in, Sakura,” Shisui panted. Her mouth felt so heavenly that it was near impossible to reign himself in. “Drink every drop or else I'll take it out on the little bitch of yours.”

It was the only warning she got.

Her eyes grew impossibly big as a wave of molten heat exploded deep within her throat. Few of the tears she’d been stubbornly holding back trailed down her face as she internally struggled not to fight back, to remain still and swallow the large mouthfuls of her king’s disgusting cum. His hand grasped the back of her head tightly, keeping her close to his groin, the thick coarse hair tickling her nose while his balls seemed to shudder against her face.

She had no way to maintain balance on her own, her bound arms behind her making her dependent on her king’s hold of her head as he forced her to lean forward. His heavy breath seemed to echo within the throne room, mingling with the loud, messy sounds of her swallowing his seeds.

It seemed to go on for ages, the flow of the viscous, slimy fluid being emptied within her mouth. Loyalty and terror kept Sakura still and, thoroughly humiliated, she still kept her eyes locked with her king’s as she continued to swallow obediently.

Her stomach churned with nausea, but she forced it away, hollowing her cheeks and sucking profusely in order to drink every last drop as ordered. She felt her king’s fingers tightened their grip on her hair and desperately wanted to pull away, to cough and to throw up the contents of her stomach that made her want to cry and scream at the same time.

When no further deluges of cum spurted into her mouth, Sakura stilled with her lips still wrapped around firmly on the base of her king’s cock, fearing if she moved heedlessly, it would be her queen that suffers like before.

She would never forgive herself for allowing her queen to be harmed again because of her actions.

Her eyes clenched shut as she felt her head finally being pulled away, the now softening member wetly being pulled out from her mouth. She panted harshly, relieved at finally being able to breathe and for succeeding in protecting her queen.

“Did I give you permission to look away?”

Ice filled her vein and Sakura's head snapped up in attention. “M-My king!”

“And to think that you were so close in being obedient,” Shisui tsked with a shake of his head. “Though I suppose it'll be better for the little royal bitch to have a matching set. After all, symmetry has been considered beautiful since the dawn of time.”

“You bastard, leave her out of this!” Sakura shrieked, losing herself to her terror and temper. The words lashed out in anger were immediately regretted and Sakura paled. “N-No, I mean-.”

There was a vicious, cold look on Shisui's face. It was the one of indifference to the torment of others. It was one of methodical calculation while men, women, and children were slaughtered for his pleasure. 

It was the look that still awoke Sakura in shivers and nightmares.

“Defiance?” he inquired mildly.

“My apologies,” she rushed, bowing her head so low that she nearly brushed her face against his feet. “I-I didn't mean... p-please forgive this lowly one!”

“If apologies were sufficient enough, would we be in this circumstance right now?”

His words terrified her and Sakura clenched her eyes shut as she continued to beg. “Please... mercy, m-my king.”

“Turn around and prostrate yourself.”

Sakura immediately shuffled around, her movements stiff and awkward due to her arms manacled behind her. Still, she quickly lowered her face to the ground, biting her lower lip hard as she hesitantly raised her rear into the air.

A shiver ran through her as she felt a feather-like touch graze the side of her thighs before the pathetic scrap of fabric that made up her robe was shoved upward around her hips, revealing her lack of undergarments to the eyes of her new king.

The sudden exposure immediately filled her with shame and grief, but she said nothing, burying her face into the carpeted ground instead. This was to protect the queen! For her sake, she’d do anything!

Still, Sakura flinched when she heard the wretched king’s words.

“Spread your legs.” he murmured. 

Struggling to breathe, Sakura obeyed. She hated the cool air that brushed against her vulnerable core.

“Wider.”

There was a pause of hesitation before Sakura squealed as a sharp smack was inflicted on her bottom. Smothering the urge to scream angrily, Sakura parted her legs even more for her king’s viewing pleasure.

Shisui resisted the urge to groan out loud at such a tempting view. He just wanted to run his hands and mouth all over the exposed skin. Instead, he caressed the reddening flesh almost apologetic, before roughly grabbing and kneading the flesh as though the previous gesture had been a figment of her imagination.

His touch made her skin crawl, but nothing could prepare her for the terror that constricted her heart when she felt him reach down and harshly cup her. Her entire body became stiff and it took all her willpower not to struggle as she felt him squeeze and mold the sensitive mound between her legs, a place no one has ever been allowed to touch before.

Words were trapped in her throat, which might have been for the best as she didn't know what sort of blubbery she might have shouted at him. Instead, she trembled with fear when she felt him part the outer lips, his middle finger caressing the slit she’d been told about many years ago as a young, traumatized child...

“My queen,” Sakura unwittingly whimpered, struggling not to cry. “My queen...”

The young, frail child that had taken Sakura's heart, reminding her so much of herself when she'd been that age... the fledgling queen that did her best to be brave when so many powerful people did their best to ruin her.

Sakura clutched onto the image of the child queen, drawing strength in it as she felt the pressure of the king’s finger slowly pushing into the tight, untouched walls of her center.

The intrusion made her shake, but she didn't make a sound, and though she'd been aware of the pain that might follow, it still wasn't enough to stop her from flinching at the stinging ache that came. Sakura bit her lip harder when she felt his finger rubbing her inside, roughly moving in and out of the damp dryness.

“Doesn’t this feel good?” his voice was deceptively gentle.

“Y-Yes, my king.”

“Then why aren't you moving?” came the cold retort.

“M-Move?” she naively asked.

There was a pause and then a chuckle. “My, my, is my little harlot actually a virgin?”

The exposure of the truth made Sakura freeze. Shit!

Before she could say a word, however, she felt her king pull his finger out of her and wrap the same arm around her waist, easily hoisting her up. Her eyes widened at how she easily dangled in the air in his one arm. She'd heard and even seen the physical strength of her new king, but actually experiencing it herself made her swallow hard at how difficult it was going to be if she ever planned on fighting him.

Shisui easily carried Sakura to where the throne was, settling back down on the seat, but with his lovely burden now on his lap. He wrapped his arm around her neck, pulling her backwards until he could rest his chin on her shoulder, her back pressed firmly against his solid, bare chest.

“My thanks to you for saving yourself for me.” he purred, causing her skin to crawl. “As a sign of my graciousness, why don't we spend your first time on this lovely seat given to me by the little royal bitch of yours.”

His attempt to defile the royal throne made Sakura want to thrash against him, but the announcement of how he intended to take her made her tremble like a leaf instead, the feel of his semi-hard cock against her bottom making her cringe. She wished she wasn't a virgin. She didn't care if she was or who took it, really. She just didn't want someone touching her like those vile men had done all those years ago to all the women so precious to her.

She could still hear their screams of pain and the nauseating smell of sweat and sex. Taking her king with her mouth had been horrible enough and he’d been so much bigger than expected. His finger alone had hurt inside of her. To imagine him i-inside of her...

...he’d split her apart.

It was only due to the faint image of her precious queen in her mind that Sakura did shriek hysterically as the flimsy robe was torn off of her.

Remember who she was fighting for!

Remember why she was trying to be strong!

But as eager hands came up to cup her naked breasts, a small quiet voice, a voice that belonged to the freshly traumatized young Sakura of age six, whispered despairingly: But what about me? Who was going to save me?

Shisui felt her going limp on his lap. He kissed her nape gently, nipping and sucking the tender flesh affectionately while his fingers teasingly pinched and tugged her nipples until he felt them stiffening under his touch, enjoying the slight hitch of her breath. It didn't escape his attention all the vicious scars that marred her body, all the suffering and difficulties she must have experienced in her life as a child and as the queen’s champion.

“It must excite you,” he murmured softly into her ear, “to finally return to where you belong.”

There was a slight squirm as he pinched her nipples a bit too hard this time and he bit her hard on the shoulder, forcing her to settle back down.

“Answer me.”

“I-,” there was a pause as she licked her dry lips. “I don’t understand, my king.”

“Did you think I wouldn't notice?” his hands openly roved over her skin, enjoying his right to touch her as he pleased. Shisui’s hand paused over her hip where there was the healing mark Madara had forced on her after the downfall of the queendom, branding her like cattle so that she'd never forget who her betters were. The mark of the Uchiha sovereign. The skin was likely still tender as he felt her flinch when he brushed the tip of his finger on it.

“M-My king.”

“You're not a native of these grounds.” he returned his attention to her breasts, preferring the soft plushness of them than the tender, puffy flesh of healing skin. “In fact, there I say it, your appearance resemble more of the more recently acquired villagers under the order of the Uchiha Courts.”

“My k-ki-". Fear frosted her veins while he inflicted a strange heat with his touch, the unfamiliar tightness of her breasts and the coiling stirrings in her lower stomach.

“A village, if I remember correctly, that only came under the influence of the Uchiha after being conquered... let's see now... eighteen years ago.” he mused as though he was speaking outloud to himself. “How old are you again, my dear?”

“Please-!”

“Answer the question,” his voice was hard and unyielding.

“...twenty-four, my king.”

“Ah, so you would have been six when it happened.” his voice returned to being pleasant, a deep velvety softness that would have normally melted another woman. “Do you know what happens when a village like that is conquered during times of war?”

She didn't answer, almost didn't even feel how his hand trailed down from her breast, past the flatness of her stomach, until he was toying with the light pink curls of hair between her legs. The unfamiliar touch made her instinctively grimace, but his words were what held her attention most.

“Answer, Sakura.”

It was the first time he'd used her name and Sakura did her best not to cry, feeling as though she was chastised.

“T-The village... the people... become o-open game to the s-soldiers...”

“And the children?”

“Slaves...” her voice became soft, her eyes distant with the memories she’d desperately tried to repress.

“You were always the property of the Uchiha Sovereign, weren't you?” Shisui mocked as he continued his unrestrained caresses. “You were mine to begin with, not that royal little bitch.”

“I chose her to be my queen!” she forced the words out, but it came out with a tremble of her lip. “She was my choice! Mine!”

“And you chose poorly.” he spoke so sweetly, as though talking to a poor child who simply didn't understand. “You were always meant to be mine and it seem as though the fates agree. After all, you're back in my arms, bound and shackled, as is your destiny.”

“You're wrong!” she thrashed violently under his hold, but his arm merely returned to wrap itself around her neck, choking her lightly as a warning.

“Settle down.”

“No,” tears openly fell down her face. “You're wrong. You're wrong!”

It was amazing how easily this man had torn off the mask she’d kept on for so many years. She'd endured so many names, the ice bitch who would allow no man to touch her. The frigid witch who would work with men, but would never allow herself to be the bedwarmer of one. Others had even gossiped nastily of how she probably preferred women, hence her devotion to the little queen.

But it was simply because of how much the prospect of a man touching her terrified her so. The truth of her past even moreso. The fact that she was a slave with no will of her own and she had no say when someone wanted to use and abuse her to their every whim.

If she'd stayed at her razed village, a soldier or a lower rank lord would have probably claimed her as their property. Instead she’d ran into the safety of the nearby churches, only to watch as they too fell to the might of the Uchiha.

She thought she'd finally escaped their clutches, growing in strength and skill so that no one could ever claim them her master without her say so. She'd finally found someone she wanted to devote herself, her whole being to... but all of it was for naught...

“Shhh,” Shisui consoled soothingly, grasping her chin and tilting her head towards him in order to brush her lips against his. He’d only intended a simple glance, but at the feel of her lips, the sight of her tears, his hold on her chin tightened and he pulled her back towards him for a ravenous kiss.

Sakura mewled pitifully as she felt her king’s tongue immediately delve between her lips, conquering and plundering just as he had with the small lands that had belonged to her queen. She wanted to pull away, but his grip on her face was firm, even pinching of the skin, as he harshly stroked her tongue and demanded a response from her.

But she didn't know how! She didn't know what he wanted from her, what to do in order to please him so that he wouldn't hurt the small queen... so that he wouldn't hurt  _ her _ ...

She felt his hold on her jaw loosen, but she didn't dare turn away in fear of the repercussion. Instead, she endured the hungry swipes of his tongue, shaking at the taste of his mouth. However, she jerked away with a muffled shriek when she felt his arms loop underneath the curve of her knees, raising her body higher. Her legs were spread wide open to the throne room and she felt the stiffness of his cock brushing against her nether lips.

“No!” she cried in terror, thrashing against his hold, her wrists rubbed raw due to how fiercely she struggled against her bindings.

Shisui endured her fight a bit longer than expected before he hissed into her ear. “Have you forsaken you queen already?”

Through her haze of horror, the swift reminder of why she was here caused Sakura to still. She became entirely frozen before her body began to melt into submission, tears openly flowing down her face as she quietly sobbed. “Please... spare her...”

This time, as Shisui rubbed the tip of his cock against her trembling pussy, there was only a muted, pathetic whimper. He clenched his teeth and reached to grab the base of his member, steadying it while he pressed harder against her moist, but still fairly dry slit.

Sakura clenched her eyes shut at the feel of the immensely large, thick pressure between her legs. It wasn't going to fit. It was going to hurt. She wanted to die. This wasn't happening!

He rubbed the precum leaking out of him against her, but knew it wouldn't be enough and seemed to give up on the endeavor. Instead, he began to rock his hips upward, pressing harder and harder against her entrance with each thrust. He could feel her thighs trembling against his arms, struggling not to fight him.

“Try to relax or it's only going to hurt more,” he whispered so softly that it reached her ears only, his face buried into her hair, hiding the movement of his lips.

Sakura’s eyes flung open and she threw her head back, releasing a sharp scream as her king’s cock impaled her as deeply as he could. She knew he wasn't fully in her, but it hurt so damn much! “No! No! Let me go!”

Shisui gritted his teeth, forcing another inch of himself inside of her. “Settle down!”

“It hurts,” she cried instead, whimpering at how her movements only seemed to cause him to sink even deeper inside of her. She was going to break. He was going to rip her apart.

Goddess have mercy! No wonder her mother... the nuns... the villagers.... no wonder they had released such horrifying screams, the blood that trailed down their thighs...

Shisui groaned lowly into her ear, her nether lips clamping down on him extra tight due to her dryness and stiffness. They were lucky. He didn't think he felt her bleeding, but knew he didn't have the luxury to check or to even ask. Not to mention, it was difficult to think when the woman who had haunted his dreams for so long was now seated to the base of his member. Despite the circumstances, the feel of her velvety tightness was making his head reel.

Hot tears trailed down her face while her nether lips seemed to pulsate around her king’s penis, each movement causing a sharp stinging pain. Sakura made a sound of protest as she felt him lifting her up slightly, his cock roughly rubbing against her with the movement. 

“Please,” she begged, only to yelp when he pulled her back down harshly, hilting her once more. “Please stop!”

“The only thing you should be begging for right now,” Shisui snapped as he lifted her up again before abruptly pulling her down, “is more!”

“N-No!” she choked on the word as he filled her once more. Sakura shook her head, her tears flying with the wild movement.

“Say it!”

“No!”

“Say it or I'll personally cut up the little bitch in front of you next time!”

His threat rang true. She knew he was being serious, especially as his vicious thrusts came to a halt, waiting for her obedience. Sakura panted harshly, trying to clear her mind through the burning agony between her legs, the foreign sensation of something thick and long lodged up inside of her. The pain, this terror, was worse than any fight or battle she’d been involved in during the war. “P-Please my king...”

“Please what?”

“I-I... w-want.. m-more,” Sakura begged through bitter tears, nearly hiccupping due to the strain.

“Good girl,” Shisui crooned before thrusting upward once more, using his hold on her legs to make her join his movements. He continued the harsh rhythm, trying desperately to focus as Sakura hopelessly cried and screamed on top of him, and almost cried in relief himself when he saw the peephole from across the throne room finally flick shut.

He didn't dare stop his thrusts for a good long while, fearing that the secret crevice would reopen to check to make sure nothing had changed... that he remained the good, loyal dog of the Uchiha that was more than happy to serve his own king.

When the secret opening continued to remain shut, Shisui allowed himself to finally stop. His face was buried into the back of Sakura’s neck, their bodies both damp and sticky due to the accumulated sweat. His stomach rolled in nausea and sickness as he heard her harsh sobs on top of him.

Slowly, gingerly, he released his grip on her legs and wrapped his arms around her stomach instead.

“Shhh,” he soothingly murmured. “You're okay. It's okay.”

“Let me go,” she whimpered pitifully. “Please let me go.”

Shisui hesitated, his brows furrowed tightly together. He wanted to. He really did. But letting her go now would only make the problem worse later on. She was terrified, and rightly so... but releasing her would mean nothing when she wasn't even close to being free from this nightmare.

Sakura released a small whine from the back of her throat as she felt herself being lifted, relief engulfing her as he slowly pulled out of her. However, her trepidation returned when she felt the wretched king simply maneuvering her legs so that she now straddled his thighs while facing him, his vile cock pressing threateningly against her inner thighs.

“No!” she pleaded, but his grip on her hips prevented her from moving away.

“It's okay,” his voice seemed so soft now, a genuine gentleness so different from before. Shisui grabbed the back of her head and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head gently while cooing delicately. “Breathe, Sakura. You're okay. I won't hurt you again like that tonight.”

Despite her panic, she didn't miss his choices in words. “...but you'll hurt me later?”

Shisui didn't respond, his chest so tight and painful. Instead, he coaxed her to look up at him and kissed her gently this time, running his lips with feather light touches all over her face before returning to her lips.

“Please,” she pleaded against his lips, shivering under this new, unusual touch. Her heart was pounding in synch with the pulsating agony between her legs and her head. Everything hurt. She just felt so tired. Even before this nightmare, she’d suffered under the punishments for being the queen’s champion, never given a moment of reprieve.

Shisui trailed his lips down her neck before trailing even lower, his arms wrapped firmly around her while his hands grasped her own hands manacled behind her. His mouth engulfed one of her breasts and Sakura inhaled sharply, taken aback by the intense heat enveloping such tender skin.

She squirmed on top of him and vaguely noted how he didn't punish her for moving this time, her breathing labored at the way he lapped and suckled on her breast. She mewled when he worried her nipple between his teeth and this time, when he rocked her hips upward, a strange, sharp shudder went down her spine.

“Wha-?” confusion flitted through her features when he did it again and Sakura ended up unwittingly moaning for him. Slickness was gathering between her legs, a strange pleasantness overcoming the agony that had stubbornly lingered, transforming it to a dull ache in the background.

And then the panic immediately returned when she felt his hand trailing downward between her legs. Sakura struggled against him, but was too weak to thrash like before. She bit her lip with her head bow, preparing for the same pain as before, but ended up shivering when his fingers trailed teasingly over her wetness.

His touch was delicate and tender, stroking and petting her in ways that left her panting again. And then he parted her nether lips once more, gently sinking his finger between the tender skin puffy from the abuse from earlier.

“Ahh,” she cried softly into his ear, too scared to really grasp that it didn't hurt as much as before. Instead, she gave away to her instincts, pressing her face into his hair in attempt to hide, even though it was this mad man forcing this all on her.

“That's it, don’t fight it,” he encouraged, nuzzling into her breast while slowly pumping his finger in and out of her. As she grew wetter and began to tentatively move her hips in tempo with his digit, he eased another finger in. “That's it, Sakura. You're doing so well.”

She didn't know what she was doing and his reassurance seemed to soothe the primitive fear she had towards him, abating her anticipation of being hurt by him again. Sakura leaned more of her weight towards him, bucking her hips instinctively and moaning lightly when he scissored her open, stretching the taut inner walls.

And then his fingers curved upward, brushing against something that had her releasing a sharp cry. She buried her face harder into him, scared of the feeling he just coaxed out of her. “N-No!”

Instead, he did it again, causing her to squirm on top of him even harder. Shisui’s other hand clutched the back of her hips, preventing her from pulling away as he continued the unyielding rhythm of his fingers. Heat was building up within her body and Sakura quivered in terror, afraid of what seemed to be coming for her.

His thumb pressed against her clit and stroked it in a gentle circular motion and Sakura then heard herself keening as the combination of his long fingers stimulating the overly sensitive bundle of nerves inside of her and the touching of her clit caused her body to be overcome by an intense, blinding sensation that had her mind reeling.

She felt as though she was falling, losing all sense of awareness other than the strange, overwhelming pleasantness she’d never felt before. But her king held her steady, holding her firm and anchoring her to the world.

An unfortunately familiar pressure pressed between her legs, but she barely remembered her terror from before while in the midst of this unusual mind-numbing haze. Instead, as she felt the pressure pressing harder into her, spreading her core so wide in an attempt to gain access, Sakura moaned low into her king’s ear as she sank onto his cock to the hilt once more.

Her whimpers and mewls were so sweet, especially as they weren't as pained or horrified as before. Shisui tilted his head in order to kiss her cheek, his arms wrapped around her waist in a protective shield as he hugged her tight.

He gave her time to settle this time, to adjust to his girth, but her wetness and orgasm seemed to have dulled the ache immensely and he released the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. Shisui nuzzled into her face, nudging her until he was able to kiss her, his heated words branded into her lips. “Move with me, love.”

She kissed him back unwittingly, hesitantly copying the movement of his tongue, and surrendered to the rocking of his hips, relishing at the fullness that felt even better than his fingers. A part of her wanted to fight him, to cry out in frustration and protest at being forced in such a situation, but another part of her, a greater part of her that was so exhausted, was just grateful that it no longer hurt as much as before and was more than willing to yield to what he wanted from her if it meant he wouldn't hurt her again.

Sakura obediently complied to his silent orders, awkwardly rocking her inexperienced hips to match the more mature rhythm of her king’s. It felt so odd, something so thick and hot impaling her like this. The muscles inside of her seemed to clamp around him tightly and she moaned lightly, the flush of her cheeks deepening in embarrassment.

“You're so beautiful,” her king moaned into her ear and Sakura felt the heat of her blush now reaching the tip of her ears.

She should still be hating this man. He hurt her just minutes ago! And yet, this same man had just brought out pleasure she had never experienced in her life before. The conflicting thoughts, his contradictory behavior, confused her and it was impossible to think, especially as she continued to tentatively ride him.

Why did this feel so good? She'd never heard of sex ever feeling good from all the women she'd spoken to in her life. It was something painful, something endured.

Sakura obligingly returned his kiss when his lips returned from their travels to her neck, parting her lips pliantly when his tongue seemed to ask for entrance... so different from before when he took what he wanted and demanded her obedience.

Nothing made sense right now...

Shisui desperately wanted to free her from her shackles, but knew that doing so would only draw suspicion. Instead, he savored her tentative willingness, kissing her with a ferocity that he hoped would convey his true feelings. It was too dangerous to say anything out loud and in her current state of mind, he doubted she'd truly understand what he was telling her... let alone believe a single word he said... and he wouldn't be able to blame her one bit.

* * *

_ “I want you to break her.” _

_ Shisui tried to keep his face impassive, but his brows furrowed together as he tried to decipher the words. “My king?” _

_ Madara smiled as he lounged on his large throne. “Break the little queen’s champion for me. See it as a mark of my favor towards you for capturing her throne, especially since I was actually looking forward to breaking the champion myself.” _

_ “You honor me, my king.” Shisui said with his head bowed reverently. “If it pleases you, is there a preference in how you want me to deal with her?” _

_ Madara’s tone grew flat. “The queen’s champion is dangerous, perhaps just as dangerous as the child queen herself. She is able to inspire loyalty and passion in levels unseen of a peasant. It wouldn't be unfathomable to imagine her rallying the troops against us... unless we turn her into a harmless, docile pet whose only use is to spread her legs for her betters.” _

_ Shisui didn’t dare to even clench his fists around his man, knowing even the slightest indicator of disgust -even hidden- would be noticed by him. Instead, Shisui nodded quietly in agreement. “It will be done.” _

* * *

There was no way that Madara, with his network of spies, had no idea of Sakura’s fear towards men and sex. If Shisui hadn’t succeeded in his conquest, who knows what Madara would have done to Sakura to break her first.

And he was no fool. Madara had to have known that that was the reason why he’d desperately campaigned against the queen’s country in such a reckless manner, attacking despite the little queen having the advantage of terrain.

This was now simply another one of his demented tests of loyalty and if Shisui failed, it wouldn't just be he who suffered the consequences. Itachi, his dearest cousin, and the others attempting to find a way to usurp the current king would all be listed as accomplices and fall with him.

Shisui cherished how Sakura seemed to lean towards him, relying on the movement of his hands and his body in order to ride him. He held her bound hands with one of his own, a mockery of two lovers holding hands together.

The queen’s champion was fierce and strong, gossips and rumors indicating her to be some hulk of a woman with the ability to slay thousands of men with one stroke of her sword.

But as Shisui held her, made love to her, he learned of just how wrong they were. She felt so petite on top of him and he couldn’t ever forget just how light she felt when he’d picked her up with a single arm, a mixture of malnutrition and abuse marring her body.

Her cries were so soft and scared, nothing like the indomitable woman who would gladly fight to the death on behalf of her queen. He could feel the tears that still trailed down her face, the droplets landing on his chest, and it broke him how no matter how tender of a lover he tried to be, it still did not change the fact that he was forcing this on her.

Sakura looked desperately into her king’s eyes, her legs aching due to how long she’d been riding him. The feel of her stiffened nipples rubbing on top of his taut chest made her want to curl up in shame, hating the submission and weakness she displayed before this wretched king.

She hated herself even more due to the admission of how it all felt so good...

She didn’t dare look down, unwilling to watch how her king’s cock penetrated her so deeply and how it would glide in and out of her with each movement she made, thoroughly lubricated with her shameful wetness. Sakura didn’t think she had it in her not to break down in hysteria. Instead, she grinded herself harder against him, trying to recreate the sharp, flaming spark that ignited whenever she’d rubbed against him in just the right way.

“That’s it,” his groans of encouragement, mingled in with the sound of bare skin slick with sweat slapping vulgarly against each other, made her cringe with self loathing. “Good girl. Just like that.”

Sakura thrust her hips harder, panting and moaning timidly, unable to hold back her tears even though it didn’t hurt like before. She still didn’t like this, didn’t want this! But right now, she wanted to experience the blinding white light again, the mindblowing ecstasy that succeeded in transporting her away from this nightmare she was trapped in.

She whined when he enveloped one of her breasts into his mouth again, eagerly and roughly suckling on the mound as though intent on leaving a lingering mark on her skin. Her king’s thrusts also grew more fervent, somehow seemingly digging even deeper inside of her.

“My king,” Sakura shouted reverently, her nether lips clamping around him almost viciously as she finally felt herself drowning in the throes of her orgasm. However, she was unprepared for the strong burning heat that exploded inside of her. Her eyes widened as she cried out, squirming and shivering... sobbing at the realization that it was his cum that she felt being emptied inside of her.

“Sakura,” Shisui moaned with his face buried between her breasts, loving how she ardently milked his cock. Masculine satisfaction overwhelmed him at the mere thought of how her womb was being filled with his seeds.

The two remained entangled together on top of the throne and while his back ached for making love on top of such an uncomfortable seat, the pain was more than worth it. Shisui’s hands obsessively trailed over her scarred skin, marveling at the texture and wondering about the story behind every single sliver of marred flesh. He found himself enjoying the mere feeling of his cock embedded within her and kissed her cheek affectionately, only for reality to thunder down on his head when he noticed her flinch at his touch.

Shisui stilled and resisted the urge to growl in frustration. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her possessively, ignoring her stifled whimper of trepidation.

He hated Madara for putting her through this and he hated the gods for laying such a horrible unfair fate on her. But more than anything, he hated himself for doing this, for believing this was necessary for the greater good.

Still, there was no better alternative because things were going to get worse for the little queen’s champion.

Much worse.

Because while Madara had so graciously given him the task of  _ breaking  _ Sakura, he still expected a monthly tribute from Shisui from his new kingdom.

And what could be better than a weekend spent with Shisui’s newly acquired,  _ broken  _ pet every month?

Shisui pulled Sakura away from him slightly, brushing her damp hair away from her dazed, bemused eyes before laying a hard kiss on her temple.

Even if he didn't like it, he'd have to teach her well, to help her overcome her trauma and phobia of being touched like this. He would get her to enjoy the feel of a cock impaling her from the front and the back and from the mouth. He'd teach her how to use her hands and the rest of her body to please him without complaint and all without exposing the truth behind his cruel, cold actions due to Madara’s spies watching his every move... because if he failed to do so, it would be Madara who would have the  _ privilege  _ and Shisui knew the wretched king would enjoy the process before having her delivered back to him in pieces.

He would protect her as best he could, but he knew that the queen's champion would not appreciate being left helpless and so he’d help her grow stronger... so strong that she could endure the horrors the Uchiha King intended to inflict on her. And then together, they'd get her her justice, be it towards him or the Uchiha King.

Sakura gasped and shook her head in protest, struggling to pull away, but remaining helpless due to her bondage while Shisui’s own hands on her hips forced her to thrust once more on top of his hardening cock. Her cry was pitiful and weak, most likely tired from the stress and terror. “No...”

However, such a day of vengeance was miles away. For now, there were other more urgent matters to attend to.

With regretful eyes, Shisui also breathlessly took in the stunning image of the pinked haired woman riding his cock once more... the bitter tears only seeming to add to her tragic beauty.

There was no time to waste.

The first monthly tribute to the Uchiha king was only days away.

* * *

_ **  
End (because I know I won't have time to continue this... lol)** _

**Author's Note:**

> Originally available only on darkficcollections.
> 
> Original comment on darkficcollections:  
Just something I completely forgot about and found while looking through my phone. It was when I was going through a brief phase with Shisui and Sakura. Apologies on the title. It was either that or me waiting another week or so trying to figure out a cooler sounding title.


End file.
